


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by WeSangDirges



Category: DBZ Abridged, Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Brolly doesn't know how to talk to girls, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Trunks Briefs, Genderswap, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Trunks is pulling a Mulan here, set during the abridged Brolly movie, to be fair to him he's probably never seen a girl before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSangDirges/pseuds/WeSangDirges
Summary: "His massive hand curled into a fist around the front of her half-ruined tank top, and Trunks felt the moment his fingers caught on the tight layer of cloth beneath it.No.A new, sickly sort of fear sprouted in her gut, blooming rapidly into raw horror as his head tilted in interest."In which Vegeta's mean-spirited jokes are closer to the truth than anyone realizes, and Trunks is having areallybad day.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Brolly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the DBZA Broly movie recently, and the whole 'Princess Trunks' thing made me feel some sort of way. Got inspired to write this little au piece. I want to make it clear that Trunks is a cis woman, but is presenting as a man for reasons that are not stated in this fic. I may possibly expand beyond this oneshot, but that's not guaranteed, so I'm leaving it as a single-chaptered work for now.
> 
> Also, the working title for this fic was "Trunk’s terrible, horrible, no good, very bad gender reveal party" lol

There was a rock digging painfully into the small of her back. Or maybe it was a shard from one of the countless shattered buildings scattered around the ruined battlefield. Did it even matter? Nearly everything in sight had been reduced to piles of rough, unstable rubble. The ground shook with the boom of a distant explosion. Seemed like _someone_ was still up and fighting, at least.

Trunks coughed and tried to ignore the way it made the stabbing pain in her side worse. Definitely a broken rib. Maybe two. Damn. The tight binding under her tanktop couldn’t be helping matters, but removing it was laughably unthinkable. Maybe if she could reach the straps on the sides she could loosen it just a bit and relieve some of the crushing pressure on her ribcage. Another distant rumble unsettled the wreckage beneath her, sending debris skittering down the side of the pile and making her suddenly aware of the painful ache radiating from her hips up her spine. Well that couldn’t be good. She tried to lever herself up into her elbows before giving up and laying herself back down, pain sparking through her lower back. Not getting up on her own anytime soon, not after that thrashing. Well, not without a sensu or a miracle anyway.

Just how strong _was_ Broly anyway? He had kept up with herself, Gohan, and Goku as super saiyans without any apparent effort. He was derisive and condescending, as though they would all be below his notice if not for whatever grudge he held against Goku. One direct attack from him had been enough to take Trunks out of the fight completely. He hadn’t even pretended to bother finishing her off, just smirked nastily and blasted off to hunt down his next victim, leaving her collapsed and gasping in the dust.

That had been quite a while ago and the sound of battle was just now beginning to return, getting closer and louder by increments. Seemed the fight was headed back her way. Great.

There was a whistle of displaced air and then Gohan crashed to a skidding stop in the rubble some yards to her left. He groaned but stood quickly enough, visibly bracing himself to fly back into the fray.

“Hey Gohan,” she said weakly.

He started, swinging around midair to look at her, as though he hadn’t sensed her lying there. Maybe he hadn’t. 

“Trunks,” he said, floating closer until he was nearly hovering over her. “Are you alright? You… don’t look so great.”

“I don’t think I can get up on my own.” She made another attempt to sit up and gave up even quicker than the first time. Yeah, no. “How’s the fight going?”

“Well, Mr. Piccolo is here now. And your dad finally started fighting.” Gohan looked across the ruined landscape towards the sound of battle. “As much good as that does us.” Trunks could guess.

The rubble shifted underneath her again, digging into her sore hips, and Trunks couldn’t help the low groan it dragged from her. Gohan floated a bit closer, hands hesitantly stretched out before him. 

“You know,” he said, “I think we’re clear for now. I could help get you up and somewhere safer before-”

The next instant, Gohan was knocked several hundred feet into the side of one of the few standing buildings and Broly was hovering over her in his place, enormous and menacing. Trunks felt her gut turn to ice water as he slowly turned his blank white eyes to her face and grinned viciously down at her.

“Princess Trunks…” he drawled, slow and terrifying. 

He floated down until his feet touched the ground, one on either side of her limp legs. Trunks felt a distressed noise catch in the back of her throat, coming out quiet and choked.

“I’m not happy you lied to me, Princess Trunks.” His voice had the same mocking tone he had used for the entire farce of a fight, mean and edged with cruelty. Slowly, purposefully, he reached toward her. “How are you going to _make it up to me_?”

His massive hand curled into a fist around the front of her half-ruined tank top, and Trunks felt the moment his fingers caught on the tight layer of cloth beneath it. _No_. A new, sickly sort of fear sprouted in her gut, blooming rapidly into raw horror as his head tilted in interest. 

Broly didn’t say anything - and didn’t give _her_ time to say anything - before roughly ripping the tanktop off her. She yelled futilely in pain as her ribs were jostled. He paused for a long moment - Trunks could feel every beat of her rabbiting heart echoed by a throb of pain from her ribs - then with a gentleness that was possibly more frightening than anything else he had done to her so far, he traced the shape of her exposed binder. Trunks couldn’t help but shudder as his fingertips slipped over the upper hem and onto her skin. His hand came to a stop at the center of her chest, on the first of the clasps that kept the binding secured. Trunks choked out another tortured noise of distress as she felt him unfasten it.

Steadily he unfastened all of the clasps that held the front-closure closed. She made an attempt at punching him, weakness in her limbs be damned; he didn’t even seem to notice her fist as it made contact with the side of his head. Her next two tries were also ignored. She couldn’t bring herself to lift her arm a fourth time, instead lying limp and afraid, eyes shut tight, as the last clasp was freed and the binding slid open to either side of her chest. Vaguely, Trunks felt the stabbing pain of her broken ribs dull to a milder sort of strained ache, even as nauseous dread bubbled up in her lungs. 

‘Please god,’ she thought desperately, ‘Kami, Dende, _anyone_ …’ She cut her own thoughts off with another strangled noise of fear, eyes flying open as she felt Broly lightly stroke rough fingers down the inner curve of her breast, just barely revealed beneath the open edge of her chest binding. His face was utterly inscrutable, blank gaze locked on her exposed chest. 

“You _are_ a princess,” he rumbled, voice softer than she’d thought him capable of. It was startling, and not any less frightening for its softness. He stroked his fingers down her breast again.

Trunks was just able to force a word past her paralyzed throat.

“Don’t…”

Broly jerked his eyes up to her face, almost as though she had startled him by speaking. In his distraction he pressed more firmly down on her chest and Trunks whined as her ribs creaked, pain sharpening to a harsh, grating bite, like a serrated knife slicing through her side. Almost instantly he was off her again, hand hovering over her chest. He was frowning, but his features had lost their sadistic edge. If Trunks hadn’t known better, she might have said he looked ashamed.

“You’re hurt…” His voice was a murmur now. Trunks felt an indignant sort of rage overwhelm the fear for just a moment.

“No _shit_ ,” she snarled before she could think better of it. She regretted it immediately, fear rushing back into her like a riptide, but Broly didn’t retaliate like she expected him to. 

“I didn’t…!” He sounded frustrated, almost defensive, but he didn’t make a move towards her. “Thought… Thought you lied. You fought with Kakarot.” At the mention of Goku, Broly’s voice tightened to a harsh snarl, face twisting with anger. Not good.

“I didn’t lie about anything,” Trunks said in a rush. Broly’s attention turned back to her, looking pointedly at her open binder then up to her face.

To Trunk’s intense embarrassment, she felt her cheeks pink.

“That’s not what I meant,” she snapped. “The princess thing was just my father being a jackass. And maybe your dad too, I can’t get a solid read on that guy.” Her voice shrank to nearly a whisper. “He didn’t even know. _No one_ was supposed to know.”

“No one was to know you are female?”

“No.”

“Why?” He sounded utterly perplexed, and Trunks abruptly realized the absolute absurdity of her current situation.

“I… It doesn’t matter. This is ridiculous anyway, what do you even _want_ ? You were happy enough with the idea of beating me to death, but not now that you know I’m a girl? _Not_ ,” she backpedaled, “that I want you to - you absolutely should not do that - it’s just kind of…”

“You sound like a man.” He spoke over her.

“Huh?” 

“Your voice. It sounds like a man’s. And you have…” He lifted a hand gently towards her neck.

“Wait! Don’t…!”

Broly ignored her, and Trunks felt the fear trickle back in as his huge hand cupped her throat.

His touch was light, not gripping at all as he scrutinized her. She knew what he would feel under his hand - the subtle difference in textures that was undetectable to the eye but not to touch - and sure enough, he scratched lightly with his nails until he caught the edge of the synth-skin patch. The adhesive stung as he peeled the patch deliberately from her throat, the voice modulator disguised as her Adam’s apple coming off with it, and she felt her throat strain around another choked sound. 

As soon as the patch had been removed fully Trunks startled so hard she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Instead of a tiny strangled sound, a great rasping growl rumbled loud and vicious from between her clenched teeth. She had never, as far as she could remember, made such a noise in her life. It was inhuman and utterly feral. As surprised as she was, Broly was worse. He recoiled fully away from her, stumbling gracelessly backwards several steps, eyes wide. A moment later he was knocked from his feet entirely, a surprise kick launching him several feet away and to the ground. Her father stood in his place looking battleworn and as crazed as she had ever seen him. He spared her a glance, flicking his eyes down her body then away, and Trunks swallowed thickly. _Shit_ . She had never intended to reveal this particular detail to anyone of this timeline, to anyone at _all_ , especially not her volatile father. He was already so disappointed, so scornful of her, and that was when he’d thought she was his son. How the hell was she supposed to explain…

Gohan showed up next. Good to see Broly hadn’t killed him. He moved to stand beside her father, between Trunks and Broly as the Super Saiyan stood up from his sprawl. By the time Broly was standing fully Goku had also appeared, joining Gohan and Vegeta.

Broly’s aura flared high and bright as he stared down the three standing between him and Trunks. 

“Move,” he growled, voice thick with fury.

“You’re not coming any closer!” Gohan shouted back. To his immense credit, his voice only wavered a little bit.

“Then Broly will make you move.”

They firmed their battle stances and threw themselves at each other. It became immediately clear that Broly was not going to waste time toying with them this go around. Gohan and Vegeta were slammed to the ground, cratering the rock with the force of the blow. Goku threw a flurry of attacks, blurring nearly out of view, but they were all ignored and he was sent flying by a punch to the side of his head. Gohan rose and charged Broly only to be knocked away as well. Vegeta staggered to his feet, clutching one arm. Broly rounded on him.

“King gave Broly blessing,” he growled, winding back his arm. “King should not have interfered!”

The blow sent Vegeta skidding across the rough terrain, scattering debris and rubble. 

Broly was going to tear them apart, Trunks thought, panicked. They were going to die and she couldn’t even stand to fight beside them. 

Goku and Gohan rejoined Vegeta, all of them looking much worse for wear, injuries severe. Gohan was covered in abrasions and was obviously favoring one leg. Blood seeped from Goku’s hairline gluing one of his eyes shut, and he had an arm bracing the right side of his ribcage. Vegeta’s arm was obviously, painfully broken. They braced as well as they could as Broly advanced on them.

He was going to kill all of them.

“Stop!” Her voice was a hoarse growl, furious and desperate and afraid. And, to no one’s greater surprise than her own, they did. All of them - even Broly - snapped to attention, frozen stiff. No one moved for a long moment.

“Uh,” said Goku, “what was that?”

“It was like a compulsion,” said Gohan, head tilted. “Like something took over my brain, just for a second.”

“Like telephony?” Goku asked. 

“I don’t think...”

“Trunks, are you telephonetic?” He looked over his shoulder at her as though to check and see.

“Dad, the term is telepathic…”

“It’s not a damn superpower, you bumbling dimwit,” Vegeta snarled.

A beat passed and he did not continue. 

“Then what is it?” Gohan implored, exasperated.

Her father huffed, and Trunks could picture his eyes rolling. 

“It’s part of a saiyan's natural instincts. An instinctive response to the sound of a female saiyan in distress, meant to appeal to any others that may be willing to help. You consider the halfbreed brat a packmate, or at least an ally, so you were compelled to assist.” His voice was derisive as he went on. “It fell out of use even before all the female saiyans were destroyed with Planet Vegeta, considering it was an underhanded tactic useful only to cowards and weaklings.”

Trunks could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. On one hand, she had stopped anyone from getting ripped into pieces. On the other hand, she had apparently done it by loudly and embarrassingly announcing herself as a damsel in distress.

“Oh!” Gohan said. “So that’s why you went crazy and attacked Broly! The sound of Trunks being in distress made you react violently to the threat...”

“Absolutely not!” Vegeta interrupted. “That was a tactical move that…” 

“Wait…” Goku spun around, eyes wide. “Trunks is a girl?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
